72 hours we have to make it count
by berrytutorgirl
Summary: Fluff in first chapter, will be smut following-rated M  Quinn lives in LA and studies sound&music and Rachel's in New York studying at AMDA studying musical theatre. After not seeing each other for nearly 2 months, they have 3 days together. r&r please!
1. Arrivals

**AN - check below for author note x**

* * *

><p>Rachel began to twist the material of her dress between her tiny fingers, she didn't understand why she was so scared. The flight had about an hour left before landing, before she was with her again. '<em>What if they don't love me anymore'<em> Rachel thought to herself and pouted; no she wouldn't let bad thoughts destroy these few days she was there. She flipped through her 'Cosmo' magazine and tried to let her mind rest.

Another 20minutes later Rachel was fiddling with her hair, the long dark hair that fell onto her chest was dead straight today, as she hated having to do anything to it during flying, she looked down as to what she was wearing a white dress with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around the back, her legs bare due to the hot climate of her destination, her heels clicked together and she pretended to be Dorothy, _'There's no place like home'_ she whispered to herself three times hitting the backs of her white lace oxford shoes together.

* * *

><p>Quinn stood at the airport, waiting, finally the day had come. In her hand she held a bouquet of blue peonies. She checked her watch and her heart skipped a beat, Using her free hand she quickly ruffled her short bob and licked her lips. Walking over to the arrival gate she waited quietly biting her lip. She let her body rest against a pillar just by the gate, even for the hot weather she worn a thin pair of stone colored chinos with a pair of black and white vans, she had a white vest on and her black wayfarer ray bans.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't need to wait at baggage due to only having a small suitcase that was able to fit in the overhead compartment. Pulling the little suitcase behind her she skipped toward the gate, passport in hand for a quick check. When she was close enough to see the airport outside her suddenly she stopped taking a deep breath. She licked her lips and straightened down her dress before continuing on her path. Scanning out the arrival lounge for a familiar face, Rachel's speed increased when she finally spotted it; skipping over to the pillar she rushed into open arms, forgetting about her luggage.<p>

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist inhaling that sweet smell of her shampoo and body lotion that she missed so much. She felt tears drop onto her bare skin so she lifted the singers face by her chin, and delicately kissed her. "I missed you" she whispered onto the brunette's lips, causing the girl to smile and a pink tinge to reach her cheeks. Grabbing onto her hand and using her other to reach for the other Quinn guided her girl out of LAX and into the heat outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -<strong> Sorry this chapter is terribly short, but I needed to write something, I know I haven't update ISOWAK for a while, and I will try to, but I've got a little writers block on this front, should I continue this and do the whole three days? or just leave it as a fluffly one shot?

I would also love a beta! so if your interested just gimmie a shout!

would love some reviews please, help me see where this story stands!

Love

annalucindaberry* x

ps - this is for you baby x


	2. Do a little dance, make a little love

Quinn opened the boot of her black fiat 500 placing the tiny suitcase inside and made her way to the left side, as she got in and closed her door she glanced at the brunette beside her; 'her Rachel', she loved the way her eyes widened when she was scared she'd upset the blonde, or how she always bit her lip when she felt embarrassed. Buckling up she put the car into reverse and reversed out of the tight parking space, back into drive and onto the highway. Rachel began fussing with the radio, finding something she could sing along to. Quinn smirked as Rachel huffed and stopped playing with the machine, and her smirk grew as she felt a smaller, warmer hand on top of her own. Finally reaching her apartment not to far from her campus, but far enough out to live her own life. Since her mother helped pay with some of her divorce money, Quinn didn't need a roommate, lucky for her. Pulling up into her allotted space she stopped the car and turned to face her girlfriend. Leaning in closer and catching another whiff of her smell, before finally closing up the gap between them and passionately kissing the brunette. Rachel parted her lips as the kiss becomes more passionate. Quinn then realised where they both were and stopped the kiss, however hard it was. "Lets go upstairs" she said before jumping out of the car and grabbing the suitcase. Rachel slowly got out and straightened up her clothes before following Quinn toward the flight of stairs leading up to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Opening the door Rachel was stunned at how big the place was, she walked in, jaw dropped and admired the décor. Quinn had the whole flat re-painted white and had black and red accents all over the room, including a black leather couch with huge red and white pillows, a red rug, a small coffee table and photographs everywhere. She smiled as she noticed a few pictures of herself and then sat on the couch before looking over to Quinn who was smirking at her cute, excited girlfriend. Climbing on top of the petite girl Quinn whispered into her ear "I'm making stir fry". Rachel's smile increased and gave the girl a kiss, sliding in her tongue straight away, causing Quinn to softly moan, her hands running up the brunettes bare legs, drawing patterns up and down the tanned thigh, sliding into the gap between her legs and increasing the intensity of the kiss. Moving away from her lips, Quinn kisses down Rachel's neck, softly biting down the skin trying to avoid bruising. She trailed down the neck and onto the collar bone, biting a little harder, licking along the skin.<p>

"Quinn" Rachel half whispered - half moaned biting down on her bottom lip.

Quinn whipped her head up and smiled cheekily at the girl before getting off her and giving her a wink, wondering off into another room, which Rachel assumed must be the kitchen.

After following Quinn into her quaint but cute kitchen she took a seat by the breakfast bar type table opposite where Quinn began heating a wok.

"You can chop the veggies, no cooking for you though, I actually like this place" Quinn joked. Rachel hopped off her seat and went rooting through the fridge picking up different vegetables before walking over to the chopping board Quinn had left our for her.

After chopping up the food, and being banned from going anywhere near the cooker, Rachel regained her seat at the bar and watched the girl cooking.

"I've missed you, you know that.. Right?" Rachel said pausing slightly.

"Baby, we text and skype every day I know, and I've missed you too" Quinn replied as she continued to cook.

Rachel smiled her 100 watt smile and began fiddling with her hair. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable" she said before skipping off to find the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Just as dinner was served Rachel walked into the kitchen wearing a plain black vest top that accentuated all of her curves and a pair of shorts that rivaled her skirts from high school, Quinn let out a deep breath as she popped open a beer and grabbed Rachel a bottle of water from the fridge. Rachel took a seat next to Quinn and looked at the food, then back at the girl. "Thank you" giving Quinn a kiss on the cheek before beginning to eat.<p>

After the meal both girls retired to the bedroom, cuddling up on Quinn's double, watching, Quinn's arms snaked around Rachel's waist, pulling the girl closer toward along the back of her neck, Quinn moved on top of Rachel and continued kissing the girl, moving down her body, as her hands lifted up the thin vest top. Rushing the top off the brunettes body she began to kiss down the tanned skin, Rachel arched her back allowing Quinn to unclip the bra and let the blonde continue kissing down her chest, taking a dusty pink nipple in her mouth, slowly letting her tongue graze over the sensitive bud, causing the beautiful girl beneath her to moan in pleasure. Quinn smirked as she made her way along the chest and did the same to the other breast while her hand replaced her mouth on the other nipple, taking things a step further Quinn licked up the brunettes body and whispered in her ear "I want you Rachel", Rachel whimpered underneath the girl causing Quinn's smirk to grow even more. Rachel nodded her head as if to say 'take me'. Quinn's hands raked down the body beneath her and pulled the shorts off with ease, pleased to see the lack of panties.

"Good Girl" Quinn muttered as she began kissing down the girls body, not before seeing Rachel's eyes darken with lust.

Sliding a finger into the brunette's wet centre Quinn moaned in pleasure.

"Baby your still so tight for me"

Rachel hissed in pleasure as the girl curled her finger and removed it swiftly. Rachel pouted but her eyes stayed dark. Quinn moved further down the body allowing her face to rest on the brunettes hip bone. Sliding two fingers in this time Quinn began to slowly pump in and out of the brunettes tight, wet centre.

"Fuck Quinn" Rachel moaned. Quinn's eyes darkened at this since she loved it when Rachel swore. "Fuck Quinn, faster" the brunette moaned louder, causing the blonde to get aroused.

Lowering her head Quinn licked up the inside of Rachel's right thigh, causing the girls back to arch just how she wanted, leaving her clit right in the air for her to take. Taking the small bud inbetween her lips she began slightly sucking on the bud, letting her teeth graze it ever so softly, licking her way down Rachel's dripping slit Quinn slid her tongue inside and let the sweet juice begin to ooze onto her tongue. Rachel's hands gripped blonde hair and forcefully pushed the blonde deeper inside. "Fuck Quinn" she moaned again and the blonde began to lap up her building juice. Quinn continued to tease the brunette, feeling her tongue being clenched as Rachel reached her first major orgasm of the night, just before the brunette could orgasm the blonde removed herself from her wet centre, and pulled herself up giving the shocked and angry diva a sloppy kiss on the lips. Rachel sat up to complain but was stopped by a finger on her lips.

"Sit on me" Quinn demanded.

Rachel slowly positioned herself on a now laying Quinn. Quinn pulled the girl by her legs closer to her mouth, and once again slid her tongue into the wet centre. Rachel moaned and slowly began bucking her hips along to the beat of Quinn's tongue. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's hips pulling the girl faster, she felt Rachel tighten against her tongue again. "" Rachel began to orgasm, the blonde licking up the sweet juice from her beautiful girl, still pulling her into and from her tongue as the girl continued to come. After slowly putting the girl back onto the bed Quinn rose from the bed causing Rachel to pout.

"Wait here, I need to go to the bathroom" Quinn instructed.

"But what about-" Rachel began but Quinn had already left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while… been having a lot of family trouble, but I will try and update one or both of my other stories today aswell… think this may be longer then a three shot.. First time EVER writing smut, hope it was okay, sooooo what is quinn doing? Mmmm any ideas or requests? Throw them at me… xxx<strong>


	3. Pop!

Quinn began to pace in her bathroom, what was she about to do. She opened up the first drawer under the sink and picked out her cell phone, thankful that she put it in here before getting into bed with Rachel, dialing a number she knew off by heart she began waiting for the rings, after the third ring a voice came to life through the line.

"_Puta you better have asked her and be calling to tell me good news!" _Santana exclaimed through the phone.

"I.. I can't" Quinn breathed.. "I'm scared, what if she says no.." She continued

"_Are you ever going to listen to ANY of us, she LOVES you Q, LOVES you, when your angry, when your sad, when your happy, when your at your lowest.. You need to see that, she fell in love with you years ago, and she will always love you.. Now grow some cajones and go get your girl" _before Quinn could even reply her best friend had hung up, probably to get more lady-kisses with Britt.

* * *

><p>Rachel tossed in the bed trying to sort out her hair, pulling the cover up to her chest she pouted on the bed, how could Quinn leave her alone after nearly 6 months of not seeing her. She leaned over and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels trying to find something vaguely interesting.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn took a deep breath before opening the second drawer and pulling out a navy blue velvet box; pulling it open gently she let her fingers glide over the matching white gold rings, imaging how beautiful the ring would look on Rachel's finger. Standing up she closed the box and pulled on a t-shirt from the dirty hamper. Holding the box in one hand, she took another deep breath before she opened the door slowly. She quietly slid into the room and watched her girl from the doorway. Rachel laughed at whatever she was watching causing the hair on Quinn's next to stand up. This is why she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this girl. Walking up to her and making herself known Quinn kissed the brunette lightly on her lips before turning the TV off with the remote.<p>

Rachel faced her with a slightly saddened look on her face.

"Quinn?"

Quinn took a shaky breath. "Rachel, I love you so much.."

"I love you too" Rachel replied quickly

"Sh, let me finish" Quinn hushed the brunette.. "I love you so much, when your not here I miss you, and when we're on Skype it makes things even harder because I can see you, but nothing beats being with you, not being with you kills me, I'm a mess -" Rachel shook her head about to interrupt but Quinn put a finger to the girls lips "I've been a mess from the first day we met, I've been down, hit the lowest point I could possibly hit and you've been there for you, I can't count how many times I've hurt you yet you're here, protecting me, saving me from everything. I love you and I'm so proud of you, and proud to be yours, and I'm proud that you got into AMDA, and one day you will get your Tony Award and I want to be there with you, through everything, and I want you to be with me, forever, and I guess what I'm trying to ask you.. Is… Rachel Berry, will you marry me and be my wife?" with that Quinn unwrapped the box from her other hand, opening it up showing Rachel the matching rings.

Rachel began to silently cry, tears running down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away with the cover and nodded. "I.. I .. Yes" pulling Quinn into a soft, passionate kiss before breaking it apart and staring at the beautiful ring in front of her, Quinn eyed her watching the ring and delicately took her hand and placed the ring on the correct finger, before Rachel did the same with her. Looking at each other Quinn placed her hand softly on Rachel's blushing cheek, pulling her closer. "I love you" she murmured softly before closing the gap between their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- firstly I'd like to say a huge thank you to ggbdoo<strong>, **who inspired me to write this chapter, and has helped me and spoken to me through a tough time in my life, much love! secondly yes, this is the end of this little ficlet, which has actually been my favorite to write.** **THEREFORE i am wondering if any of you readers would like a sequel about either the married life, or ofc the lead up to the wedding... reviews?**

**ALSO** **if you want to see the wedding rings I imagined please click **.

**Love** **Anna xxx**


End file.
